Devorador de Lágrimas
by Zky29
Summary: Este mundo esta lleno de oscuridad pero Marco siempre sonríe afrontando los problemas que le aquejan en la ciudad subterránea. Jean es lo contrario al pecoso, pero juntos allí a bajo podrán descubrir la luz que las lágrimas pueden dar. Esperanza junto con manzanas.


Hola! Bueno...es la primera vez que público algo "grande!" aquí en Fanfiction y me siento emocionada y contenta de poder compartir con ustedes este texto. Como se habrán dado cuenta es un One-Shot de la pareja Jean x Marco, pero no tanto como una pareja sentimental y en forma... Sin irme más a detalle les dejo el texto, esperando sea de su agrado~ *nerviosa*

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, solo aclarar que los personajes están en una edad de 9años. Podría ser un Shota...pero ya verán que no abarca al cien ese género.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin son propiedad de Isayama, yo solo recuerdo con cariño a Marco y su linda camaradería con Jean

 **¡MANZANAS!**

Devorador de lágrimas

Había una ciudad debajo de otra ciudad y, aunque sonará innovador –para algunos– aquello era meramente una estrategia no con fines de progreso, era una forma más bien de control de desarrollo y reprimenda. La ciudad principal llevaba por nombre Sina, era la capital y cúspide de los pueblos y ciudades pequeñas que se extendían más allá entre murallas. Como era de esperarse, la sociedad alta y el reino se concentraban allí y, para cuando la primer muralla sufrió una pandemia la población debió reducir su territorio. Los que sobrevivieron, debían trasladarse al interior y ya no había lugar para retenerlos, claro, ese fue el pretexto, que tardarían años en construir espacios para los refugiados pero meramente el pueblo no se tragaba eso. La realidad era las constantes riñas de poder y estatus social. Sina, era de gente adinerada, vestidos entres las mejores sedas y con una iglesia cúspide de la mayoría de la población que día a día rezaba para que no ocurriera otra epidemia. Todos ellos, finos y acostumbrados a su alzado ego no querían la intromisión de los malolientes y pobres infelices del campo, los que venían de Rose, la primer muralla que hace quince años había sido sitiada por la contingencia que padeció.

Para entonces el Rey en puesto recibió la carga de la crítica a su reinado por parte de los nobles y sacerdotes. Nadie quería a los refugiados y el primer plan al que se proponía llegar era el asesinato de las casi 300 personas que habían sobrevivido. Si ya habían muerto más de 10 mil, 300 no eran nada. Además, ¿quién sabe si de entre esos 300 el virus se les había pegado y podría mutar o repartir de nuevo el incidente de entonces? Los funcionarios no estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo, claro que no. Las familias de ellos estaban en Sina, la economía estaba allí, todo en esa ciudad y entonces la alternativa era matar y no arriesgar.

Y hubiese sido así el desenlace pero antes de dar completamente la orden de mandar a la Policia Militar encubierta, La Legión de Reconocimiento había interferido y, aunque en ese entonces no tenían bien descubierto toda la clase de tranzas en el reinado, lograron impedir aquellas 300 perdidas. Por ende, la balanza cambió y se decidió instalar a aquella gente rural y pobre a las cuevas que desde siglos existían debajo de Sina. Se invirtió una buena cantidad de dinero en colocar algunos servicios básicos en esa zona tan osca y primitiva, pero fue algo que el Reinado cubrió con tal de seguir en pie con su otro atentado. Sí, aquel poder bajo esa nación, tenía secretos, tenía un pasado y futuro casi predestinados.

Marco Boldt era un niño huérfano que había aprendido a sobrevivir debajo de Sina. Sus padres habían muerto en la epidemia de Rose y solo él, de escasos cuatros años había podido llegar en barco a la siguiente muralla con los 300 refugiados. Y, si no fuese porque era solo un niño y huérfano jamás habría tenido el privilegio de vivir en la ciudad subterránea. El sistema lo había decidido así, un caso "especial".

Y no era fácil. Porque el subterráneo era todo menos fácil. Una ciudad tan pobre que ni siquiera debía denominarse ciudad. Con un nulo alumbrado público, con un estado deplorable de caminos y cuartos de ladrillo que servían de hogar, un terrible servicio de drenaje, pero eso sí, un buen de hambre. Eran tantas las necesidades que habían hecho a las personas de allí vivir en una competencia como animales, luchando por ver quién era el más fuerte y quien garantizaba su sobrevivencia cada noche. Así, en menos de 5 años de su establecimiento aquellas personas sin sol, se habían vuelto frías. Malas, corroídas por el dolor y la carencia a la que habían sido obligados a vivir.

Pero Marco era de las pocas personas bajo tierra que no robaba, que no mataba o violaba. Él solo era un niño de 9 años con el alma más pura y hermosa que los muros y la tierra habían capturado. Un pájaro enjaulado.

—¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! ¡Lleve sus manzanas!

Coreaba el pequeño con su canasta llena de fruta, alegre como la mañana. Vivo como él solo sabía.

Así eran sus días, el infante se mantenía en pie con lo poco que ganaba al vender fruta por las calles en medio de gente que caminaba en oscuridad, ignorándolo. Aventándolo al correr entre la multitud, viéndolo con desprecio por trabajar cuando toda esa gente prefería robar, el camino fácil. Aquel que te daba de comer carne y no pan como a Boldt. Sin embargo todo ellos no sabían de la felicidad. Sus corazones estaban corrompidos por querer tener más, por sobre salir del montón y pisotear al menos hábil, aprovechándose de ellos hasta volverlos igual con golpes, con asaltos y palabras anti sonantes.

Si bien, tendrían el poder que quisieran pero nunca esa pureza que caracterizaba al pequeño porque él estaba bien con el pequeño trozo de pan que el señor Auro le cambiaba al término de su jornada de trabajo. Él sonreía con ese cachito porque sabía que lo ganaba con su esfuerzo, como sus padres le enseñaron cuando aún era más pequeño. Y también estaba a gusto con el pequeño espacio donde podía descansar, donde dormía y soñaba, con una cobijita parchada y un osito de felpa, todo patrocinado por una cocinera: Petra.

—¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! ¡Lleve sus manzanas!

Llevaba recorrido la mitad de la ciudad baja y ninguna venta.

Aún era temprano, se animó y siguió sonriente ofreciendo la fruta roja a cada alma que pasaba en esa zona, una zona ciertamente más retirada y oscura donde solo los más fuertes se atrevían a cruzar. Era la llamada "Middle", llena de la escoria que superaba a la escoria.

Las construcciones casi decadentes aguardaban a los perores criminales, y ellos aguardaban para aventarse al mejor chance que les permitía diversión. Sí. Ellos no solo dañaban por necesidad o ambición, su objetivo era divertirse.

Unas calles más a lo lejos de allí, se extendía la zona este, casi cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al exterior. Marco diario terminaba su jornada ahí, así que solo faltaba un poco. Un poco más para poder ir al huerto de la familia Kirschtein. El único lugar donde los rayos del sol daban a través de una coladera de rendijas permitiendo así al pequeño terreno de tierra ser fértil y cultivable por Marco y la dueña.

—¡Jean! —la voz de una mujer bastante grande llamaba a un pequeño rubio, pero el mismo ya estaba con las piernas corriendo a todo dar.

Ese día como otros el pequeño Jean había tenido una riña con su madre y, como su padre no estaba en casa había aprovechado para salir de casa huyendo de los gritos y esa agua apestosa que tanto odiaba.

Porque claro, habiendo tanto sufrimiento en ese mísero lugar no era de extrañarse de la suciedad del agua. La tubería que servía de transporte potable a algunas secciones específicas a lo largo de la ciudad subterránea estaba oxidada y, Sina con su gran corazón había destinado solo la parte turbia de los canales para esa zona, jamás la cristalina con la que se bañaban y bebían.

Por ello, ese día Jean había empezado un pleito con su madre. Él no conocía el agua limpia, esa en la que te puedes reflejar pero, tampoco la desconocía él sabía que existía, que los que vivían en "Middle" la podían conseguir y quería probarla, necesitaba beber agua real, no la que venía del grifo a la orilla de la escalera. Estaba harto del sabor a mugre, del color café, de enfermarse cada que podía con un líquido que se supone debía ser puro.

Y sin ganas de hacerlo, sus pies le encaminaban a donde el grifo porque su lengua estaba seca. Gritar tanto le provocaba resequedad y más ansias por beber.

—Tsk

Pateó una piedra en el camino, desanimado por sentirse traicionado por su necesidad. ¿Dónde estaba el niño grosero que hace minutos le gritaba a su mamá sobre ir a Middle y unirse a los vándalos? ¿Dónde? Perdido seguramente porque ahora solo se veía con el ceño fruncido y la lengua paseándose sobre sus secos labios, salivando mientras llegaba.

Y cuando lo hizo, fue directo al grifo, sonriendo por encontrarlo libre. La gente siempre se arremolinaba y hacía cola con sus cubetas para adquirir agua, era extraño que estuviera vacío, pero Jean no le dio importancia y corrió para ir abrir la llave. La tubería hizo un sonido y poco a poco desde la pared en donde se mantenía sujeta con alambres, empezó a tambalearse permitiendo saber que el agua comenzaba a bajar y por último, cuando el niño rubio tenía sus manitas juntas formando un cuenco el agua sucia, casi gris cayó.

Kirschtein miró el agua con los ojos aguados, recordando nuevamente sus palabras y con coraje, rabioso por no poder controlar su organismo se llevó de golpe a la boca el líquido y, fuese por la fuerza con la que lo había hecho o –seguramente- por el sabor que tenía terminó escupiendo todo.

Marco mientras, estaba terminando la última sección de la zona donde estaba. Y, con su cálida sonrisa se topó con una multitud de adultos en esa calle. El chiquillo pensó que era una gran oportunidad, así que con su inocencia se acercó a ofrecer su mercancía. Lo rechazaron. Pero no se rindió. Sus pecas en cada mejilla eran tantas como su deseo por seguir en pie, aunque su corazón, ya estaba comenzando a debilitarse.

Aterrado, trastabilló y con la presencia de un hombre que había pasado corriendo chocó. La manzana en su mano cayó al suelo empolvado y Marco sin importar que sus rodillas se habían raspado por el impacto corrió tras la fruta sin ver que otro hombre venía en el camino y que la manzana rodante se había detenido bajo el pie del señor, partiéndose tras su pisada y ensuciando el zapato parchado.

—¡IDIOTA!— estalló la voz ronca—¡Mi zapato!

Marco se apresuró a dejar su canasta y limpiar con la manga de su suéter el empolvado zapato, tratando de quitar el puré de manzana. De inmediato el señor pateó al niño aventándolo hasta un muro de ladrillos y con él la canasta quedó regada.

—Pobre diablo.

Escupió el otro y se retiró. El pelinegro tirado en el suelo no pudo evitar hacerse bolita, protegiendo su estómago donde el impacto había dado pero casi después sus ojos se agrandaron viendo el desastre y corrió a recoger sus frutas limpiándolas en su ropa vieja, con las rodillas sucias, con el corazón dolido y su sonrisa esfumada. Toda su alegría se había ido porque las manzanas de la señora Kirschtein estaban en desastre total, ahora ¿Cómo podría llegar y mirarle a la cara? Esa pobre señora que se pasaba las horas en su terreno, a duras penas logrando que se dieran sus frutos. ¡Pobre!

Y Marco sin evitar el dolor que seguro le causaría empezó a llorar. No por el dolor en sus rodillas, ni por el moretón que se formaba en su pancita. No. Boldt estaba más preocupado –como siempre- por los otros. Mostrando esa hermosa faceta, su humanidad, su inocencia y cariño. Él tenía miedo. El pecoso alegre siempre lo tuvo, era un angelito en medio de un infierno y su gran fortaleza frente a todo ya le estaba pesando.

—Perdón señora Kirschtein

Sollozaba sin poder contener sus lágrimas en su carita mugrosa. ¿Auro también se enojaría? No había vendido nada, todo estaba destruido y no había monedas para canjear. Marco pensó y con el llanto si detener comenzó a jalar los botones de su ropa. Eran cinco, grandes y color café, Auro no veía bien…¿Podrían pasar como monedas, verdad? Auro necesitaba monedas, él también era pobre y se quedaría sin el caldo de frijol que le compraba a Petra. Todo eso a causa suya.

Nadie sonreiría esa noche y con ello en mente el niño se aferró a los botones, llevándolos a su pecho mientras los protegía con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus puños.

Y Jean.

Jean estaba tirado en el suelo viendo fluir el agua gris debajo de si porque aún no cerraba el grifo ni su sed. Estaba seguro que no quería continuar tragando eso, entonces, en medio de lo insano del río un azul llamó su atención. Primero se asustó, ese color no lo reconocía porque en la ciudad subterránea no había cielo, no había agua y, sin importar lo fuera de lugar del tono, el rubio se levantó siguiendo con la mirada el rastro que se extendía a lo lejos del mismo líquido. Sin pensarlo, siguió el camino. Era como si un río de azul claro se formara creando canales en vez de calles. Su corazón palpitaba ante el descubrimiento ¿Qué era? Su curiosidad le animaba y con pisadas decididas llegó a donde todo empezaba. Allí en medio.

Un niño bajito se cubría la cara, había botones a su alrededor y también manzanas.

Era Marco y era Jean.

—Oi…

Llamó el más alto, acercándose con un sonido acuoso a cada paso pero el niño no le hizo caso, en vez, siguió llorando ¿Porque estaba llorando, verdad? Pensó Jean al ver como los hombros ajenos se elevaban medianamente en repetidas ocasiones como cuando él era regañado por su mamá. Pero cuando Jean lloraba no creaba un mar, así de literal.

Con cuidado se acercó más, hincándose a la altura del pequeño y con cuidado por no saber cómo reaccionaría el desconocido, retiró las manitas del rostro para descubrirle. Era un pequeño pecoso, con mejillas gorditas y de ojos que no paraban de emitir ese deslumbrante líquido entre azul cielo y azul cristal. Estaba asombrado. ¿Cuánto lo había regañado su mamá para hacerle llorar así? Inocentemente pensó y con sus manos igual de pequeñas acarició esa mejilla izquierda despejándola de llanto.

—No llores

Susurró embobado con el líquido en la yema de sus dedos y con una curiosidad enorme llevó los mismos a su boca, degustando el sorprendente y pulcro sabor.

Sin esperar más Jean tomó con ambas manos los costados de la carita redonda de Marco y él despegó sus ojos viendo entre tanta pureza al individuo que le miraba exorbitado y en eso, sucedió. Con un corazoncito latiendo a todo dar y sus manitas temblando Jean besó la mejilla más cercana a sus labios, la humedad exquisita se apodero de su infantil ser y con ansias de saber más de ese sabor recorrió lo que restaba absorbiendo a su paso las lágrimas de Marco bajos sus pecas, llegando a donde se creaban. Sus ojos miel.

El principio de todo. Un llanto. El agua que Jean necesitaba.

Y Marco perplejo se dejó hacer, sintiendo como el niño de carita linda y traviesa, con tanto cariño y cuidado comenzaba a beber de su ojo el dolor. Esas cristalinas gotas que habían inundado las calles como solo un ángel llorando podía atraer a su mitad en esa oscuridad a la que llamaban ciudad.

Con manzanas de fondo y quizá un pan.


End file.
